f1fandomcom-20200222-history
2016 Formula One Season
The 2016 Formula One Season will be the 67th season of the Drivers' World Championship and the 59th season of the Constructors' Championship. Teams and Drivers Entry list Scuderia Ferrari |chassis = |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 5 |firstdriver = Sebastian Vettel |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = 7 |seconddriver = Kimi Räikkönen |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = TBA |constructor = }} Sahara Force India F1 Team |chassis = |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 11 |firstdriver = Sergio Pérez |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = 27 |seconddriver = Nico Hülkenberg |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = Alfonso Celis, Jr. |constructor = }} Haas F1 Team |chassis = |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 8 |firstdriver = Romain Grosjean |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = 21 |seconddriver = Esteban Gutierrez |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers =TBA |constructor = }} Lotus F1 Team |chassis = |tyre = |engine = Renault |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 13 |firstdriver = Pastor Maldonado |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = TBA |seconddriver = Jolyon Palmer |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = TBA |constructor = }} Manor Marussia F1 Team |chassis = |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = TBA |firstdriver = TBA |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber= TBA |seconddriver = TBA |seconddriverrounds= |testdrivers = TBA |constructor = }} McLaren Honda |chassis = MP4-31 |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 14 |firstdriver = Fernando Alonso |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = 22 |seconddriver = Jenson Button |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = Stoffel Vandoorne |constructor = }} Mercedes AMG Petronas F1 Team |chassis = |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 6 |firstdriver = Nico Rosberg |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = 44 |seconddriver = Lewis Hamilton |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = TBA |constructor = }} TAG Heuer Red Bull Racing |chassis = RB12 |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 3 |firstdriver = Daniel Ricciardo |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = 26 |seconddriver = Daniil Kvyat |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = Sebastien Buemi |constructor = }} Sauber F1 Team |chassis = C35 |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 9 |firstdriver = Marcus Ericsson |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = 12 |seconddriver = Felipe Nasr |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = TBA |constructor = }} Scuderia Toro Rosso |chassis = STR11 |tyre = |engine = 059/4 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 33 |firstdriver = Max Verstappen |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = 55 |seconddriver = Carlos Sainz, Jr. |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = TBA |constructor = }} Williams Martini Racing |chassis = FW38 |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 19 |firstdriver = Felipe Massa |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = 77 |seconddriver = Valtteri Bottas |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = Lance Stroll |constructor = }} Dates Drivers Confirmed Car launch dates Changes from last season Team changes *Haas F1 Team will begin competing in the F1 World Championship Series after founder Gene Haas cancelled his entry for . Power units supplied by Ferrari will be used. The team also has plans to shake their car down in December 2015 before the beginning of the pre-season testing in 2016, and Dallara will make the chassis, having previously made the chassis for in . *Following Red Bull's claim that Renault's engines are not making much performance, they will end their nine-year partnership with Renault, and will use engines made by TAG Heuer. **Christian Horner, team principal of Red Bull, revealed that the team had talks with Volkswagen, but they have been put on hold after the reports of Volkswagen causing emission scandals. The team also had plans to use engines from either Mercedes, Honda or Ferrari, but those failed. *Marussia will have their engines supplied by instead of Ferrari. However, they have to do a management reshuffle following resignations of John Booth and Graeme Lowdon. *In September 2015, was under threat by HM Revenue and Customs for not giving enough money for their PAYE tax. A letter of intent was later signed by to buy Lotus, although the team's identity was not confirmed to have changed. On 29 November 2015, Gerard Lopez said that the team did not manage to secure the deal, adding that they still have Mercedes engines available as part of the contract. However, on 3 December 2015, Carlos Ghosn confirmed that Renault had bought the team, though its name and identity is yet to be revealed. *After Renault announced that they would not supply engines to any other teams, Toro Rosso went ahead to use Ferrari's 2015 engine, due to that the decision was made at the last minute. Driver changes *Romain Grosjean will depart from Lotus, and join the Haas F1 Team. *Kevin Magnussen left after the team chose Jenson Button and Fernando Alonso for the season. *Following Grosjean's departure from Lotus, Jolyon Palmer will take his seat. *On the 30th of October 2015, Esteban Gutierrez was announced as a driver for Haas F1 in 2016. *Felipe Massa and Valtteri Bottas were confirmed as the driver line-up for Williams in 2016, whilst Susie Wolff announced her retirement from Formula One and other motorsport on 4 November 2015. Mid-season Changes Team changes Driver changes Season calendar Schedule *World Motor Sport Council meeting, Mexico, July 2015 (1st draft) *FIA announces revised 2016 calendar, clarifies rules to make cars louder, September 2015 (2nd draft) *FIA confirms 2016 calendar, December 2015 (3rd draft) Officially confirmed races: #Australian Grand Prix; Albert Park Circuit, Melbourne #Bahrain Grand Prix; Bahrain International Circuit, Sakhir #Chinese Grand Prix; Shanghai International Circuit, Shanghai #Russian Grand Prix; Sochi Autodrom, Sochi #Spanish Grand Prix; Circuit de Barcelona-Catalunya, Barcelona #Monaco Grand Prix; Circuit de Monaco, Monte Carlo #Canadian Grand Prix; Circuit Gilles Villeneuve, Montreal #Baku Grand Prix; Baku City Circuit, Baku #Austrian Grand Prix; Red Bull Ring, Spielberg #British Grand Prix; Silverstone Circuit, Silverstone #Hungarian Grand Prix; Hungaroring, Budapest #German Grand Prix; Hockenheimring, Hockenheim #Belgian Grand Prix; Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps, Stavelot #Italian Grand Prix; Autodromo Nazionale Monza, Monza #Singapore Grand Prix; Marina Bay Street Circuit, Singapore #Malaysian Grand Prix; Sepang International Circuit, Kuala Lumpur #Japanese Grand Prix; Suzuka Circuit, Suzuka #United States Grand Prix; Circuit of the Americas, Austin, Texas #Mexican Grand Prix; Autódromo Hermanos Rodríguez, Mexico City #Brazilian Grand Prix; Autódromo José Carlos Pace, São Paulo #Abu Dhabi Grand Prix; Yas Marina Circuit, Abu Dhabi The United States Grand Prix is yet to be confirmed by Formula One Management and the event promoters, following low attendance at the 2015 race during poor weather conditions. Changes from last season Races not on 2015 calendar *After being last held in , the European Grand Prix will make a return, set to be hosted on a street circuit in Baku, Azerbaijan. The Grand Prix will use the title "Grand Prix of Europe". It was going to be set for a date in July, but has later been scheduled for June. *Following its exclusion from the 2015 season, the Hockenheimring will host the German Grand Prix. Races removed from calendar Schedule Changes *The Australian Grand Prix was originally going to take place on 3 April, marking the first time since that the first Grand Prix would not take place until April, but was later put back in March. *The Malaysian Grand Prix was going to be brought from March to September. However, in September 2015, Bernie Ecclestone said that after disagreements from Singaporeans to have it paired up with the Singapore Grand Prix, it would be the penultimate race, but the second provisional calendar has it paired with the Japanese Grand Prix in October. Additionally, the Chinese and Bahrain Grands Prix have been switched around. *The Russian Grand Prix will be moved up to May. *The British Grand Prix was going to be switched with the Austrian Grand Prix so to not pair up with the Wimbledon championships. However, they were later switched back and moved to July. *The German and Hungarian Grands Prix will be switched around. Other changes *After being delayed for three years, the Grand Prix of America was to be held at the Port Imperial Street Circuit in New Jersey. However, it has not been included on the provisional calendar. Testing Regulation changes General Changes The FIA and Formula One Management will have more power of the sporting and technical regulations and make decisions to change the sport's governance. Technical Regulations *Cars will have a requirement of separate wastegates so that the exhaust gases can pass through, called the "screamer pipe", making them louder than the and 2015 cars. *An "ultrasoft" tyre compound will be introduced, with the colour of purple following the most votes on Pirelli's social media channels. Three compounds will be included in each race instead of two, and the teams can choose between any compound, as well as making different selections, which would be announced two weeks before each race. *The numbers of tokens that can be used to develop power units will be increased thirty-two, so to allow struggling manufacturers like Renault and Honda to make improvements, as well as adding development on car parts that were originally going to be closed off. Sporting Regulations *There will be two pre-season tests rather than three, starting in 2016. *Drivers must not go off the white lines on the edges of the racetrack unless they make an error. **The FIA is also looking into other ways to prevent drivers from exceeding track limits, such as having GPS tracking and high-speed cameras included, reprofiling kerbs, and pressure-sensitive sensors installed. *If an extra formation lap takes place, any driver responsible must start from the pit lane. *Grid penalties for changing a gearbox or going to a fifth power unit will take effect depending on the times they are given. *To prevent unneeded red flags and session stoppages, practice sessions will include the virtual safety car. **When a virtual safety car period ends, the Drag Reduction System will be reactivated immediately rather than after two laps like the safety car. *Following the controversy of Max Verstappen being qualified for a super licence at 16 years of age after competing in only one season of European Formula 3, there will be a change in new drivers' process for the FIA Super Licence, with extra restrictions included. Drivers must be no younger than 18, have to carry a valid road driver's licence, and need to race in at least two seasons of recognised feeder series. The FIA have also introduced a point system for the junior motorsport series, where new drivers will need to score 40 points within a three-year period from these series, so to get a super licence. The Deutsche Tourenwagen Masters and World Touring Car Championship were later added. *The FIA formally retired car number 17 following Jules Bianchi's death. Season Results Race results Championship Standings Notes Category:Seasons Category:2016 Formula One Season